camp_animagifandomcom-20200214-history
Horse Cabin
The Horse Cabin is number 11 of 13 in Camp Animagi. It houses animagi of all horse breeds, including Arabian, Throughbred, Friesian and Mustang. Campers from here are often track runners. as there horse sides provide them with above average speed. History The first leader of the horse cabin, Terence Perrie, was his school's best track runner when he was in high school. He held many first place trophies ans ribbons. He had an almost horselike swiftness to him, but little known to all ofhis classmates, who though he was just naturally born fast, The famous track runner was a Animagus, his being a quarter horse, one of the fastest horses known, which gave him higher speeds of running and jumping hurdles than the average human being. One day, he was in a state race and just as he was about to win the race against fellow runners from around the state, he felt a change, he then looked down, and with suprise, realized, in all of the excitement, he had accidentaly switched from is human form, to his animagus form. Natrually, everyone panicked and Terence ended up kicked out of the league and exspelled from his school. Since only his family knew about his gift, he was homeschooled for the remainder of his last year in high school and after he had finshed, left to find Camp Animagi, and when he did, they created the Horse Cabin for him. At first, he was rather lonely, being the only one in the cabin. But soon after, a newcomer, Brielle, who was also a horse, found the camp and the two bonded and became friends quite quickly, started dating, and soon after were married off. Soon after, the couple became the leaders of the camp infirmery. Description The exterior of the Horse cabin looks somewhat like a common barn, with a fence running along the backyard of the cabin, but with the paint being a tan-brown color, with small barn doors. The inside has bunk beds with red blankets and yellow pillows, and hay bales with cushions for chairs. The floor is open, with small stalks of hay all over the floor. Upstairs has many windows and fans in the corners, but most of it is just open space. The whole cabin is very spacious, as horses tend to be quite large. Known Occupants * Justin Cleff, Mustang (Cabin Leader) * Caitlyn Palino, American Saddlebred * Katie Noelle, American Quarter Horse Cabin Items * Rope hung up on the walls. * Troughs by each bed where the camper can store there stuff Abilites * They are cabable of running at great speeds for a long amount of time * The campers here tend to be very talented at lassoing Past leaders Trivia *Most members of the horse cabin are in sports that happen to include running, like track and soccer, since there horse animagi tends to make there human side faster. *The Horse Cabin has a large fenced in field behind their cabin for running around in when they're in their Horse Animagi form. * Why is still unknown, but horse animagi tend to be very good medics and often can be found helping in the infirmery.